dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Central Wiki
Dance-central-3.jpg|Dance Central 3|link=Dance Central 3|linktext=The newest Harmonix game, Dance Central 3, now with Party Mode! DCI_Dancers.png|Dances|link=:Category:Songs|linktext=Find your favorite dances and songs here! 1998716-2hidef.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Which ones do you groove with? Dance Central Wiki has the characters, dances, cheats, and more of the Kinect game! Anyone can add and edit any of the information on the site about the game, so why don't you jump in! USE CORRECT INFORMATION WITH SOURCES. Please note the Wikia is a work in progress. Dance Central is a music video game for the XBOX 360 that uses the Kinect motion peripheral. The game was developed by the Harmonix, the creator of the Guitar Hero ''and ''Rock Band ''franchises, and is a launch title for Kinect. Dance Central 2 was officially announced at E3 2011 and later released on October 2011. Dance Central 3 was officially announced at E3 2012 and was released in October 2012. Dance Central 3 shown songs from yesterday and today, with New Kids on the Block to Justin Bieber. Dance Central: Spotlight was officially announced at E3 2014 and is scheduled to be released in September of 2014. Dance Central: Spotlight Comes with 10 songs to get you started and 50 Chart-Topping hits arriving each week as DLC. Dance Central (VR game) was officially announced at PAX East and is scheduled to be released in Spring 2019. Dance Central: Spotlight is the latest game in the Dance Central series of games. Dance Central: Spotlight will feature 10 songs to get the party started, and 50 other chart-topping singles will be added every week after release as DLC, making it so the only songs in your Dance Central library are the songs you enjoy dancing to. It also comes packed with a new Break It Down / Practice Mode. While your dancing to a song you can use the voice command "DJ, practice that" and the game will instantly be switched to the all-new Practice Mode, where you can practice your favourite dances. More... Dancecentral2 610x343.jpg Dance-Central-2-007.jpg 1998716-2hidef.jpg Tumblr lz7kwvM3ZF1rp5stoo1 500.jpg Destructoid header2.jpg Oblio-snapshot.jpg Ninja-snapshot.jpg 195212-header.jpg Angel nautical.jpg Glitch Dance Central 2.jpg|This a picture of glitch in his crew look in Dance Central 2 Maccoy.png|Maccoy in Dance Central 3 ''Dance Central's characters are coloured by a wide range of dance genres and street styles. What might be less evident is that it’s just as likely that the characters have their roots in Street Fighter II as much as, say, the seminal dance film Breakin’ 2: Electric Boogaloo. “A big influence on early character development and, to a degree, the venue design, was inspired by versus-style fighting games,” says Dance Central lead character artist Matt Perlot, who started his work at Harmonix designing rockers for Guitar Hero ''five years ago. “Our ‘fighters’ are the dancers, but instead of cracking skulls, the 'Dance Central' crew are busy cut’n rugs ” Blogs plain date Blog posts 'Dance Central Characters Fans:''' Glitch Fans: 25,823 Bodie Fans: 25,783 Angel Fans: 25,704 Emilia Fans: 24,351 Mo Fans: 24,340 Aubrey Fans: 24,252 Oblio Fans: 23,618 Taye Fans: 23,615 Lil' T Fans: 23,591 Dare Fans: 22,327 Maccoy Fans: 22, 204 Jaryn Fans: 22,167 Kerith Fans: 22,101 Dr. Tan Fans: 21,637 If you're a fan of one of these dancers, feel free to add yourself! Category:Glitch Category:Oblio Category:Miss Aubrey Category:Dare Category:Lil't Category:Taye Category:Emilia Category:Angel Category:Jaryn Category:Kerith